


Paper Airplanes

by harry_stiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, One Direction Imagines, One Shot, Romance, Some Fluff, University Student Harry, but mostly shameless cheesiness, harry styles imagine, one direction one shots, twenty year old Harry, utter nonsense by me yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stiles/pseuds/harry_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College doesn't always have to be a pain in the ass, especially when you've got Harry Styles as your best friend. Things take quite a twist in one direction once you and Harry rise from the ranks of sophomores and become juniors, and fortunately it's in the direction you've always hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit of a while since I've done a ficlet ~~since drabbles are a pain in the arse and I can never stay under limit~~ , and I'm pretty damn excited about this little gem. It's once again utter nonsense about Harry from me but this is a bit more special. Thing is I've _always_ wanted to do a University AU with Harry but I haven't fully fleshed out a plot line for a chaptered fic, so in a way this is a start towards something I've always wanted to do and will hopefully one day get around to once I tackle some other projects. I hope you enjoy reading this little piece as much as I had fun writing it! For those of you also wondering about the Flavours series, yes I will be doing more ficlets in that series as well. _A lot_ more ha.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from this lovely [ person ](http://birdsonqs.deviantart.com/art/435-Writing-Prompts-324874505) (Prompt #3). Thank you!

                You felt the impact of an object hitting the back of your neck just above the collar off your shirt before the object fell with a light thud on the floor beside you. You let out a low sigh, glancing down to find, as usual, a paper airplane was the culprit of today’s crime.

                You turned in your seat to find a bigger than usual smile in triumph from your friend Harry. It was juvenile, you knew it and hopefully he did too despite his immaturity, but he knew it was one of the only ways he’d get your attention in the hot, stuffy college classroom.

                “Mr. Styles!” the professor sighed as well, probably just as tired as you were at Harry’s actions. “We aren’t in middle school, this is a college class and I’m not going to have you throwing garbage across my room. Apologize to Miss Y/N.”

                “Sorry Y/N.” Harry did look apologetic when you turned to acknowledge his apology but the way his pink lips curled into the slightest smirk and how his green eyes danced with mischief had you thinking otherwise.

                “Apology accepted.” You gave him a curt nod only so the professor could finish his lecture, knowing good and well Harry wasn’t done yet.

                You and Harry had been friends ever since your first semester of college together where you met in a communications class. You remembered being so nervous to give your first speech in college but when your eyes found Harry’s eyes in the front row that morning, all your fears seemed to dissipate. The both of you worked on two projects after that and ever since then you were nearly inseparable, but that led to a few minor problems on your small college campus, one being everyone thinking you and Harry were a couple.

                You didn’t mind it really. Harry was attractive, he stuck up for you and always lent an ear when you needed to talk, and in turn you did the same for him. Things began to change though in the beginning of this semester. Harry was acting a bit... _different_ than usual

                “Why don’t you two just get a room together,” someone muttered as the professor abruptly ended class after their little scene. You identified the owner of the voice as the pesky kid that was _way_ too into the lectures as if he couldn’t miss a single beat of what the professor was going on about. You ignored him, going to neatly and quietly gather your things before leaving the classroom in a hurry.

                “Hey wait up!”

                You stopped and turned when you heard a voice calling out to you, trying not to show your irritation on your face when Harry stopped right in front of you. His short curly hair had this blown back look, but other than that he was stunning as usual as he sported a red button up and dark blue jeans.

                “Are we still on for lunch today?” he asked, running his fingers through his hair before resting both of his hands on his black backpack straps.

                You nodded, trying to keep your eyes trained on his instead of on his strong arms or chest. He had been working out more recently, and you had to admit even if he was just your friend it was working wonders. “I’ll meet you in our usual spot. I’ve got to go to the bathroom first,” you told him.

                “Totally fine!” he laughed as several students from your class walked by, his chest rising and falling as he still caught his breath. “I’ve got to run back to my dorm room anyway. I’ll see you then, well... Whichever one of us is faster.”

                _Is he blushing right now?_ You nodded your head at him, noticing that his face did indeed look flushed but before you knew it he took off down the hall to head out the double doors that would take him towards his resident hall. _Yeah... He’s definitely acting different... He's never looked at me like that before until this past semester,_ you thought as you took your leave as well. _Does he maybe..._ You let out a light laugh just as you reached the woman's restroom, not even finishing your thought. _Nah... He wouldn't. That's just my wishful thinking._

* * *

 

                Even though it was hot and muggy out, you still decided on eating outside. For a brief instant you thought about how you could eat in Harry’s dorm and how cool it would be in the A/C, but with the way he kept his room you weren’t sure if you wanted to. Boys... Always leaving their dirty clothes out in the middle of the floor or strewn across the bed and furniture. You’d think now that he was twenty he’d be a bit more organized and cleaner, but it was still almost as if he was a sixteen year old.

                In the middle of your thoughts you felt something graze your ear, the same perpetrator as earlier falling into the grass beside you.

                “Harry what’s gotten into you?” You asked as you picked the plane up, letting out a sigh as you turned to face him.

                “What do you mean by that?” He sat calmly beside you in the grass, opening his coke can with a hiss and bringing it to his lip.

                “This... You’ve just been different recently.” You put the plane back down on the grass between you, freeing up your hands so you could start on your lunch. You pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from your lunch bag in front of you before speaking. “And what was that in class? You know the professor gets pissy at things like that. He could’ve kicked you out.”

                “Who cares about him?” He shrugged, sitting his can down in the grass by his leg. “I was bored, I miss when we’d sit together in class, so I flew you a note.”

                “A note?” you scoffed. You weren’t twelve year olds anymore, even though you both acted like it quite a bit your freshman year with annoying your teachers, but you were both juniors now who both had a pretty good reputation among your peers and the staff now. _What had gotten in to him?_

                He nodded just before he swiftly stole the chips out of your lunch bag. “You remember we used to write notes to each other in class all the time last year. Don’t play dumb with me Y/N.”

                You narrowed your eyes at him as he opened your bag and popped a chip into his mouth without asking. You would’ve yelled at him about it but you decided to drop it and just continue the topic at hand. “Well since it was _so_ important what did the note say?”

                “Read it and find out.” He raised his eyebrows at you before motioning towards the forgotten paper airplane on the ground.

                _You’ve got to be kidding me... Why can’t he just say it out loud?_ You grabbed the plane to fold it open and read the message scrawled in his tiny handwriting on the inside.

                **_Would you be my homecoming date?_**

                _Is he kidding right now?_ You looked back up at Harry as he stared at you with a look of interest. “Harry?”

                “It’s just... I wanted to maybe try something different,” he started right away. “I know those wild house parties aren’t your style so I thought we could do something… different?” His voice raised at the end of the sentence as if he was hopeful. Hopeful you’d say yes.

                _He’s blushing again..._ “So you want to go on a date with me?” you asked the obvious. It was a dumb question, you knew it, but a flustered Harry was sort of cute. You’d never seen him this way before besides the time when he messed up your entire chemistry experiment in front of you and the class, but that was more out of sheer embarrassment, this was something entirely different.

                “I... Yeah?” He bit his lip as he dropped his eyes down to his lap. “It’s... Y/N I know you feel it too when we’re together... How we just completely click. I... Do you think we could try… I don’t know something more serious?”

                “I... ” You paused for a moment, watching Harry’s uncertain face as you thought it all through. You knew if it didn’t work out between you both you could just fall back into your friendship, you were that close anyway. You two had plenty of moments where you saw him as a potential boyfriend, but you just never acted on it thanks to a busy course schedule and him half-assing on study dates. You were never sure if it was because he didn’t give a shit about an upcoming psychology exam or if he was uninterested in being there with you, but you were sure now it had to be the former. “Can we... Can we go on a real date first?”

                “What are we doing right now?” he laughed as if he was nervous before launching into more ramblings. “It’s OK if you don’t want to though... If you only see me as a friend-”

                “Well I didn't say no Harry.” You watched his face light up as you finished. “I’ll... Yeah I'll be your date.”

                You couldn’t help but smile as well when his lips curled into a triumphant grin. You were always hoping to get a boyfriend in college, but you never thought it would be your best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Shy/flustered Harry is adorable, isn't he? As always, thank you for reading and spending your lovely time on this!


End file.
